Darkstalkers: New Beginnings
by Timeless Dreamer Neo
Summary: Mysterious incidents are happening around the world, but nobody knows the cause, and on top of that, an old friend returns, but what will his return spell for the world? Darkstalkers and Kingdom Hearts crossover, plus many more. On hiatus
1. Prologue

Prologue

A mysterious figure stood alone atop several towers made of what looked like stained glass. He wore a white jacket with a hood that covered his face. Gazing down at the endless abyss below him, he stood there silently.

His peaceful time was cut short however, by the arrival of two figures.

The first was male, with strange armor. It was golden, with a spiked design, and a mask that covered most of his face, except for his eyes. Even stranger was how he seemed to shimmer every now and then, similar to static in a computer screen.

The second one was female, with white armor, which was adorned with several weapons, mainly blades around her gloves. She also had long purple colored hair, light blue eyes, and a somewhat robotic look on her face.

"Nova. Kos-Mos. What brings you two here?" The figure asked fondly at them.

"Sorry to interrupt, master. The Dimension Navigator has uncovered a new world. We figured you might have been interested, as we have also picked up a strange energy signature from that world which matches your own," Nova answered, getting straight to the point.

Hearing that, the figure's eyes widened, before saying "Show me," but then he frowned before adding "And how many times do I have to tell you two? Stop calling me "master" all the time," he finished, sounding rather annoyed.

"Roger," Kos-Mos replied, beaming an image depicting a world, shrouded with several dark clouds, with a somewhat black landscape underneath.

Seeing that, the figure smiled. "Finally. My home world," he thought.

"Nova. Kos-Mos. Please prepare my ship. We will depart immediately," he quickly ordered the two in front of him.

"At once, master," they replied in unison, which earned an annoyed look from the figure. However, they looked uneasy before they asked "Shouldn't we report to the rest of the Celestial Seven before we depart?"

"No need. I'm sure Sora and the others can handle things while I'm gone. After all, the seven of us founded this organization together. Besides, it would do my apprentice some good to suddenly be charged with my responsibilities every now and then," he replied smiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them had already boarded the gummi ship, and were ready to take off. After checking all systems on board, the ship launched its self into inter space, headed for the new world.

The mysterious figure however, was in thought when they began approaching their destination. "Big bro, big sis. I'm coming home. I promise," he thought as they approached their destination.

Authors Note;

Here is a prologue for my new fanfic. It's a continuation of my first fanfic, so if anybody doesn't want to read any spoilers, please stop reading.


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Darkstalkers, or any other series I include in this fic. I only own the OC I made.

A beam of light shot down, and beamed the three figures down. "We've arrived at our destination. What next, Neo-sama?" Nova EXE (extension) asked, earning an irritated look from his partner and creator.

"For starters, I'd suggest we use our human disguises. After all, humans here are far less excepting of people who are different from them," Neo stated, before adding, "And how many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me things like master, or Neo-sama."

Kos-Mos EX (exceed) giggled slightly. She always found something funny in how her creator kept on reminding them to stop talking to him in such a formal manner. "Okay. So what did you want to look for here, Neo-kun?" she asked, being careful not to use "sama", knowing that he wouldn't appreciate it.

"Like I said, first of all we should use our human disguises. As for what happens next, I think we should craft a few identities for ourselves. After that, I think we can then look around for some information," Neo finished.

"Alright, let's do that," Nova replied.

"Roger," Kos-Mos said in agreement.

Immediately, they shifted into their human disguises. It was pretty easy, on the count that by default, their appearance already resembles humans, so it only took some minor adjustments to make them look human.

Nova and Kos-Mos simply had to dismiss their armor to gain their human disguises. Neo on the other hand, made his entire body change in appearance. First he made himself grow shorter, and then he changed his hair color from his usual black hair to a shade of light brown. After that, he made his attire change from the usual white coat to a simple T-shirt, and long pants, finished off with a pair of glasses.

Nova and Kos-Mos looked strangely at him after his shift in appearance. It seemed strange to them, because of the three of them, Neo already had a human appearance, so he would only need to change his attire and that was enough.

"I changed more than my clothes, so I wouldn't raise any attention. Not now, not after what happened 8 years ago here," Neo stated, as if he read their minds, which essentially, he might have.

"Anyway, let's start moving," Neo started, already walking toward the nearby city, quickly followed by Nova and Kos-Mos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain looked down at the headline of the newspaper. It seemed that there had been another incident of strange murders. Growling slightly, he still remembered when he and his wife, Felicia, had seen one of the crime scenes of the bizarre murders.

_Flashback (Talbains POV)_

_Talbain's eyes widened, as Felicia gasped in shock of what they saw. In front of them, were the bodies of two people, or at least what was left of them. _

_The first one had been reduced to nothing but white ash, as though the body had been burnt in an intense flame, but strangely, nothing else in the surrounding area seemed to show any signs of having been leftover from a fire, and it wasn't like people wouldn't have noticed if there was a fire in the area, but that was nothing compared to what they saw in the remains of the second victim._

_The second one was like nothing they had ever seen. The body was intact, but it had been reduced to what looked like a transparent outline of what should have been a human body. Stranger still, when he bent down to examine the body, it promptly shattered at the slightest touch, as though the body had been reduced to brittle glass. (Sound familiar to anybody?)_

_Felicia quickly called the police, and the incident was quickly made public. Although the police had stated that they were going to solve the case, and catch the culprit, somehow Talbain and Felicia knew that this was out of their hands, after all, even the two of them, who had seen many things in the past, had never seen anything like it, in fact, they weren't even sure what could have possibly been the cause._

_End Flashback_

"Jon?" Came a gentle voice from behind him.

Talbain turned, and smiled as he embraced his wife. Felicia looked at the paper, and sighed slightly.

"Another one?" she asked. Talbain only nodded, he seemed somber, but it wasn't the incident that caused both their somber moods, but the fact that soon, it was going to be a certain day that they would never forget, never, not even once, would they think of forgetting that day.

"Eight years," she said sadly, as she took out a small photo. On the photo, it was a picture of the three of them. On the right was Talbain, smiling happily with them. On the left was Felicia, looking just as happy as all of them, and in the middle, was a small boy, no older than 11, an innocent smile on his face, as the three of them took the picture of one of their most cherished memories. "Neo...." she thought sadly as her husband comforted her, he also knew what she was feeling, because he was feeling it as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain trained silently that night. He preferred to train alone at night, especially tonight, when there was a full moon.

Looking up he noticed the full moon beginning to appear in the sky. He quickly removed his shirt and his shoes, to prevent them from tearing, as the moon came out. When the moon was revealed in the sky, Talbain immediately felt the change happening. His face stretched into a wolf's muzzle, as fur began growing all over his body. His hands turned into a cross of human hands and a wolf's claws, as his feet also turned into a cross between human feet, with a wolf's hind paws. When it was over, Talbain stood up in his werewolf form.

He panted slightly, steadying himself. Transforming took up some of his energy, and wasn't exactly comfortable, but he had gotten used to it. Chuckling slightly, he still remembered when he used to hate it. When he thought about it, everything seemed to look up ever since he met Felicia. She had been the first person who was genuinely kind to him, and had thought him that his powers could be a gift or a curse, depending on how he looked at it, and how he used it.

"_Now that I think about it, everything has been looking up ever since I met __"__him__"__ too,_" Talbain thought, as his thoughts trailed back to the boy in the photo. Neo Lumino was the boy's name. Talbain still remembered him, heck, it was almost impossible for him to forget.

Neo was like a little brother to both him and Felicia, everything the three of them had been through were memories he knew that none of them would ever forget. He still remembered everything, right up to when "it" happened.

Banging his fist into a nearby tree, he growled at the memory. "_Darn it!_" he thought. He still felt as though maybe if he had been stronger at the time, maybe Neo wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself. Maybe Neo could have been with them right now if only there was something he could have done to prevent what happened to Neo from happening.

His thoughts were interrupted however, when he heard a scream, not too far away from where he was.

"_What was that?_" he thought, as he quickly ran to the source of the scream he heard. Whatever it was, he didn't like the sound of it one bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain's eyes widened at what he saw. In front of him was a monster like he had never seen before. It was humanoid, with features that were similar to a rhinoceros, but what really stood out was the fact that it looked like it was made of stained glass, with different colors on different parts of its body.

Looking towards its feet, he noticed a body, transparent and brittle like glass. "So you were the one responsible for those murders!" Talbain called out, anger clearly present in his voice.

The thing turned towards him, its body shined a bit, before the glass gained the eerie look of several parts of a human face, with the mouth speaking, "What does it matter to you? To us, humans are just cattle, nothing more," it stated in reply.

Hearing that, Talbain growled angrily, before attacking the creature in front of him. Although he managed to catch it off guard, the creature barely seemed affected by his attacks. Worse still, when he tried to hit it with his signature Beast Cannon, it simply grabbed him right out of the attack before flinging him hard into a nearby wall. "Not bad," it admitted, before adding, "Now it's my turn."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo turned his head. He had suddenly felt the sensation he usually felt when a monster from the rider worlds was nearby.

"_What's one doing here?_" he thought.

He wasn't able to ponder, when he suddenly heard the sound of violin strings. "_Fangire!_" he realized, at the sound of the violin strings. The sensation, accompanied by the sound of violin strings always meant it was a fangire, even though he found it odd, on the count that the fangires didn't need to feed of humans anymore. "_I can find that out later. Right now, I have to find that thing and stop it,_" he decided before running toward the location of the fangire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain was slammed right into another wall, nearly going right through it. He barely had enough time to steady himself, before he felt the creatures claw clamp around his throat. "_Darn it!_" Talbain thought, as he tried to struggle out of the creature's grip, but found it difficult as he was promptly lifted off the ground. Talbain didn't like the position he had gotten himself into. He had fought hard, but the creature didn't seem to be taking much damage from his attacks, in fact, it looked like he was the one who was taking more damage, a lot more damage, from fighting this thing.

"Not bad. Not bad," The creature admitted. "You're quite strong. I wonder how your life energy will taste?" The creature said, before adding, "Well. Let's find out," it finished, as two floating fangs appeared near Talbain's shoulders.

Talbain's eyes widened when he saw the two fangs. Even badly injured, he shot a punch at the creature, trying to free himself from the creature's grip. Unfortunately for him, the creature simply caught his arm and started to squeeze.

Talbain howled in pain as he felt the bones in his arm being crushed, but his howl was cut short when he felt the fangs pierce right into his shoulders, and the feeling as though he was being drained of all his energy.

"_Darn it! Am I going to end up like the other victims?_" the thought ran through Talbain's mind, as he felt his strength fading fast. The creature's feeding was interrupted however, by the sound of someone shouting: "Yamerooo!" which literally meant stop, followed by a burst of energy, which hit it dead on, disrupting its concentration, causing the fangs to disappear, and also causing it to let go of Talbain, who fell limp on the ground, barely conscious.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neo immediately dashed toward the fangire, slashing at it with his photon sword, keeping it away from the nearly unconscious Talbain. Angered, the fangire was about to retaliate, but promptly stopped when he got a good look at his assailant.

"Y-you're..." the fangire stammered, clearly in fear upon realizing who he was dealing with. "The Chaotic Unbalance. Neo Lumino!" he screamed, before attempting to escape, whilst still screaming with stark terror. His attempt however, was cut short by Neo's sudden appearance in front of him.

Neo didn't say a word, but his rage was clear in his face. His sword glowed brightly before he brought it down on the fangire, hurling him back. Neo's sword flashed brightly again, as darkness gathered, and interlaced with the light, before the combination crystallized into the form of a large key, Neo's keyblade: "Unlimited".

Neo lifted his keyblade above his head, as it began to glow even brighter, as Neo prepared to finish the battle. Normally, he would have been willing to listen to what the fangire had to say, as fangires weren't that different from humans, but in this case he didn't care. This fangire had nearly killed his "big brother", and that was enough for Neo to lose his composure.

"Disappear," Neo stated coldly, before sending an intense blast of his signature chaos energy hurtling toward the fangire. The attack hit and after it was done, the fangire was left standing, before his body began developing cracks all over. Finally, the fangire shattered completely.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain lay on the ground, too weak even move. "_Am I going to die here?_" he thought, as he could feel what little was left of his strength fading away quickly. The thought was dashed, when he felt someone else hoist him up on his/her shoulder, and a warm light appeared near his head, restoring some of his strength. Turning his head slightly, he was greeted by a sight that surprised the werewolf to no end. Supporting him, was a young teenager, around 19 in appearance. He wore a white jacket, and his face and scent was the same as someone he would never forget.

"Neo?" he asked weakly. He wanted to ask more, but Neo quickly cut him off, "Take it easy. It'll be alright, big bro," Neo said kindly, before Talbain slipped into unconscious, knowing he was in good hands.

Authors Note:

There we go. The first chapter of Neo's return. Like I said earlier, this fic is quite a spoiler of my first fic, so if anybody doesn't like spoilers, I would suggest you stop reading. As you can see, Neo is way stronger than his previous appearances. The reason for this will be explained in the rest of the fic, so please be patient. If there are any questions, please submit via review.


	3. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Darkstalkers, or any other series I include in this fic. I only own the OC I made.

That dream again. He stood there, at the place where it all happened. Talbain tried to move, knowing what was about to happen, but his body felt heavy from the wounds he had suffered. Near him was Felicia, equally injured, and barely able to move.

Looking up, he saw Neo, with all his energy concentrated to his right arm, flying straight towards Jedah, and the entrance to the majigen as fast as his rapidly fading wings could carry him.

Talbain's eyes widened in horror, as the energy hit Jedah dead on, causing a massive explosion, destroying the entrance of the majigen and its master at the same time. The dust cleared, and there stood Neo, a tired look in his eyes, stumbling slightly towards the direction of his big bro and big sis.

Then the nightmare continued, as Neo's body slowly started to fade. Ignoring their injuries, both Talbain and Felicia tried to rush to Neo's side, but by the time they got to him and tried to grasp his hand, their paws promptly went through his small hands, as he finally faded completely, as they heard the last words that escaped his mouth, "Big bro... big sis..." they heard him say weakly, as he finally faded.

Talbain clenched his teeth in anger, as he saw the sight, but he couldn't do anything about it. Suddenly, everything stopped in place as the color also turned black and white. Surprised, he looked around, just in time to see the cause of the sudden stop.

A large figure hovered in the air. It was clad in a black cloak, with a long beard, which gave it the appearance of an old man. Most noticeable of all, was the large hourglass he held. The figure floated there for a moment before he vanished in a blue smoke, which descended into an all too familiar figure below him.

"Feeling better, big bro?" Neo asked kindly. Talbain didn't answer. Instead, he just stared, first from his supposedly dead little brother, then to where the strange being was floating a few moments ago. Noticing how his "big bro" was reacting, Neo took a quick peek as to what was in Talbain's mind at the moment.

"No," Neo simply stated, getting Talbain's attention. "No, you're not dead. Yes, this is a dream, sorta. And as for what you saw, maybe I'll tell you some other time," Neo said. Talbain blinked. Neo had just answered most of the questions on his mind. "Next time you see me, it's going to be for real, but I think it's about time you woke up, big bro, big sis is worried sick about you, so you'd better not keep her waiting for too long," Neo stated, before snapping his fingers. Immediately, the view around Talbain faded away, before his vision went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain's eyes flew open, as he slowly got up. Looking around, he realized he was in a hospital room, when he saw Felicia, fast asleep, leaning on the side of his bed, with her arms as pillows. Smiling slightly, he slowly reached out, and gently stroked her cheek, accidentally waking her up in the process.

Felicia opened her eyes, to see Talbain, already awake. Before she realized what she was doing, she had practically pounced on him, hugging him tightly, tears flowing from her eyes. "Oh, Jon. I'm so glad you're awake, I was so worried!" she said in between sobs, as she held him as though he would disappear if she let go. Talbain smiled gently, before hugging her back. "I know. I'm sorry, my love," he said, comforting her. He lay back on the bed, still feeling very weakened from the battle with that creature he encountered.

"What happened to you? When I heard that you were sent to the hospital, I came here as fast as I could," Felicia asked him, helping her husband slowly lay back. "I'm really not sure," Talbain replied. "The last thing I remember was fighting the one responsible for some of the murders, but I lost, and just before it nearly killed me, someone helped me out," he said trying to recall what happened. He honestly remembered that he had discovered something important, but he had been messed up so badly, he barely remembered anything.

Talbain closed his eyes, and began thinking back on the incident. Suddenly, the haze in his mind began to clear, and he began to remember fragments of the incident. "I'm starting to remember what happened, but it's still cloudy. I can't remember it too well," he said. Felicia looked at him, before hugging him tightly, and saying "It doesn't matter," she said, before adding "All that matters to me now, is that you're alright." She looked him in the eye, before saying "While you were unconscious, I was so worried. After losing our little brother, I couldn't bare to think of the possibility of losing you too," she finished, the sadness clear in her voice. Talbain looked at her again, before returning the hug.

Felicia took out the photo of the three of them again. Moving closer, they both began reminiscing of the past. Suddenly, it hit Talbain, as the memories began to clear. He suddenly smiled, earning a confused look from his wife, due to his sudden change of mood. "I must have been hallucinating, but I sure hope I wasn't," he said, earning an even more confused look from her. "If what I remember is right, then he's alive," he said. It was at that moment, that Felicia wanted to know what her husband was thinking. "Who's alive? What are you talking about?" she said, now extremely curious. "Neo. Neo is alive. He's the one who helped me that night," he finished, smiling at the now very confused Felicia. She chuckled slightly in response, before saying "I hope you're right. Either that, or you really need to rest," she said simply, but with hope in her voice, because deep down, she was hoping that what her husband was saying, was true.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few days later...._

A small boy walked into the hospital. "May I help you, young man?" the receptionist asked politely. The boy didn't answer; he simply gave a note to the receptionist. "Yes, seventh floor, down the hall," the receptionist said, after reading the note. "Thank you," the boy replied. He immediately went to the room that was pointed out to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Talbain and Felicia had just received great news. The doctor had said that Talbain's wounds were close to full recovery, meaning he was allowed to leave any time, provided he didn't do anything reckless whilst in the last stages of the healing process. They were preparing to leave, when they heard someone enter the room. Turning around, they saw a young boy had entered the room.

"Hello," he said politely. Talbain and Felicia looked at him strangely. He was somewhat short, probably around 13 years old, had light brown hair, and was wearing a simple T-shirt, long pants, with glasses on his face. "Feeling better, big bro?" he asked, using the same question from the dream. Talbain and Felicia just stared. They would have continued to stare, if they hadn't caught a wif of his scent.

"Guess my scent gave me away," the boy said sheepishly. He snapped his fingers, and the door behind him closed. He snapped his fingers again, and his form started to shift. His clothes changed into a long white coat. His hair turned a deep black, and his face shifted into an older appearance, as he also gained height. When he was done, Neo Lumino stood where the boy was just a moment ago. Talbain and Felicia just stared when it was over. Neo simply smiled before saying "I'm home. Big bro, big sis," he said, smiling ear to ear.

Author's note:

There we go. Chapter 2 is done. Things are going to get a lot more interesting from now on, but I still have to update my other stories too. I'll probably finish whichever one is the most interesting to me first, then work on the others. If there are any questions, please send via review or private message.


	4. Catching Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Darkstalkers, or any other series I include in this fic. I only own the OC I made.

Authors Note: Alright. For this chapter, we are going to start with something special. This chapter starts with Neo's (3rd) theme, and animation description. Enjoy. Note: song lyrics are in italic. Normal style means what happens during the lyrics. Dotted line means just sound. (For better idea, check on youtube or some other site with anime music)

(Neo's (3rd) theme: Journey Through The Decade, by Gackt)

------------------------ The keyblade: Unlimited flings through the screen, and Neo (with his hood over his face) catches it, and looks around (he is in inter-space (the space between worlds))

_Mi-ageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite__._ Neo removes his hood, and a silhouette of his 2nd appearance appears by his side.

_Seiza no you sen ga musubu shunkan hajimaru legend__._ (Background: the station of serenity) Several silhouettes of the other Celestial Seven (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) appear in turn, before Talbain and Felicia appear in the center of the scene, holding a large crystal, and lifting it up.

_Aurora yurameku jikuu koete__._ Several silhouettes charge at another bunch of silhouettes, then followed by Talbain and Felicia, still holding the crystal.

_Tobikomu meisou suru parallel world__._ Talbain and Felicia drop the crystal, causing it to break, then Neo is seen, with the view spinning around him.

_On the road daremo tabi no tochuu__._ Neo turns around, with his keyblade in hand, and an army of Heartless and Nobodies surround him.

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame__._ Neo starts fighting the army, easily defeating one after another.

_Atarashi yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou__._ Neo looks up, and continues fighting, now accompanied by Nova and Kos-Mos.

_Mokugeki se yo__._ Neo kicks a nobody aside, then the screen shows Anita looking forward, then changes again to show Neo riding on a ride chaser (from Megaman X).

_Journey Through The Decade__._ Neo breaks through a dimensional curtain, and is seen zooming away with his ride chaser.

* * *

Talbain and Felicia looked oddly at the two items Neo had given them. After they had encountered Neo, he gave them the two items that looked like train passes, and told them to rendezvous with him, by "going through any door while holding the passes". It seemed simple enough, until he told them that they had to do it when the hour, minute, and second on a clock was exactly the same, suggesting that they do it at midnight or midday.

"It's almost time," Felicia said, noticing the time on the clock. It was about to be exactly 12 o'clock midnight. Looking at the door, they waited. "Alright, it's now or never," Talbain said. Taking each other's hands, they quickly stepped through the door, just as the clock struck midnight.

When they stepped through the door, instead of the next room, they were blinded by a bright light, and when it subsided, the view before them left their jaws hanging open in disbelief. Instead of ending up in the next room, they found themselves in a massive desert of some kind.

"Where are we?" Felicia asked to no one in particular, as she looked around. There was nothing but sand, sand, and more sand wherever they looked. It was starting to become difficult to imagine Neo wanting to talk to them there, but her train of thought was quickly derailed, when they heard a strange music note, followed by a tunnel appearing in the distance. Looking closely, they were surprised to see a train headed their way.

The train stopped right in front of them. Taking a good look at the train, they noticed that the train had several cars attached to it. The front car, and three other cars in the back, had a sleek design, similar to the kind of train you would find in a subway. The other cars looked like regular attachments that seemed like any other trains.

A door on the side of the train opened up, and they were greeted by an odd sight. What came out of the train, was a young woman, wearing a white suit, with a small hat on her head, which gave her the look of an attendant. "Hai! All aboard on the Denliner," she called out enthusiastically. She gave them both a quizzical look, before saying, "Ah! You two must be Talbain-san, and Felicia-san," she exclaimed suddenly, startling the two darkstalkers.

"Okay. Who are you, and how do you know who we are?" Felicia asked, quite surprised at the sudden outburst. "Well, it's hard not to know, when Neo-san always talks about the two of you," the woman replied, not seeming the least bit taken a back. "Neo?! Do you know where he is? He said we were supposed to meet him," Felicia asked, she and Talbain were looking forward to see their "little brother" again after believing him to be dead all these years. "That's the reason why we're here right now. Neo-san is inside, so like I said, all aboard on the Denliner," the woman said again in reply. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm Naomi, and I'll be your waitress on your trip," Naomi said, moving away from the door, so that the two darkstalkers could come in.

Talbain and Felicia looked around at the inside of the train. The room they had entered, which seemed like a dining area, looked like a regular train; it was the passengers that made it clear that they were not on a regular train. In the room they were in, there were a few regular looking humans, but most noticeable of all, were the four strange looking creatures in the room. One of them was completely red, with the looks of some kind of demon, while the body it had, made it look like it was wearing some kind of armor. Another one was completely blue, with the appearance of a humanoid turtle, while another one was golden, with a few parts of black armor, and the appearance that vaguely resembled a bear of some kind, and the last one was completely purple, wearing what looked like a purple trench coat, with a head and features that made it look like a humanoid dragon. The two darkstalkers couldn't help but stare at the strange creatures. Their eyes went from the purple colored one, who was on the floor, childishly drawing with crayons, to the golden colored one, who was lifting weights, which despite their size, had the writing 100kg on them, then to the blue colored one, who sat in a way that seemed like he was thinking of something (3 guesses what that perverted turtle is thinking about), and finally to the red colored one, who was sitting arrogantly on one of the seats, with his legs on the table.

Turning his head slightly, the red creature noticed the two darkstalkers staring at him. "What are you two looking at?" he asked in a **very **arrogant tone. Before the two darkstalkers could answer, the red creature immediately got up, and promptly stormed toward them. "If you got a bone to pick, then come and get some," he said in a challenging manner. At this, Talbain was about to transform, and fight the arrogant creature in front of him, but was stopped, when a fist promptly connected with the creature's head, sending him flying, before he smashed right into the wall. Surprised, the two darkstalkers looked toward the source of the punch, and were surprised as anything to see that the one who had thrown it, was a little girl. "Momotaros!" she practically growled out the imagin's name. "Che. Stupid flower kid," Momotaros cursed under his breath, earning another punch, this one knocking him out. After dealing with the hot headed imagin, the little girl turned toward the two darkstalkers. "Sorry for any trouble Momotaros caused you two," she apologized. "No. It was no trouble at all. Jon would have probably beaten him up either way," Felicia said, chuckling slightly, earning an annoyed growl from her husband. "Anyway, Neo-kun is waiting in the next car. Last I saw, he was with Owner-san, and Ryoutaro-kun. By the way, I'm Hana," Hana said, earning a few thanks from the two darkstalkers, who walked toward the door.

* * *

The two darkstalkers walked into the front of the train. They had been expecting to see the conductor, but were surprised to see what was in the front of the train. In front, instead of the usual equipment to control a train, there was a motor bike, but nobody was riding it. Looking around, they saw three people in the room. The first one was an elderly man. He held a walking stick, and was wearing a black tux of some kind. Talbain checked the old man's scent, but what he got was like nothing he had ever encountered, as the man's scent was human, but at the same time, it wasn't, and it definitely didn't smell like any half-breed. The second one was a young man of Japanese descent. He too smelt human, but there was also the same strange scent that came from the old man, and this was beginning to bother Talbain. Turning slightly, the old man noticed both Talbain and Felicia and at this, he smiled kindly, before saying "I believe we should continue our conversation another time, Neo-kun," he said, talking to the third figure, who was in fact, Neo Lumino. "Alright. Arigatou, Owner-san, Ryoutaro-kun," Neo replied, as the old man whom he addressed as Owner, and the young man whom he addressed as Ryoutaro, walked out of the room.

Neo smiled gently when he saw his "big bro" and "big sis" again. "It's been a long time, big bro, big sis," he said. The two darkstalkers didn't reply. Instead, they nearly pounced on him, hugging their "little brother" tightly. "Damn it. Where have you been all these years," Talbain said. "We thought you were dead," Felicia said, her voice was a mixture of happiness, relief, and a hint of anger. "Alright. I know I have a lot to explain, but calm down," Neo said, before he added, with a noticably bluer face, "You're....crushing me.....can't breath," he said, his face a deep blue now. The two darkstalkers immediately let go of him. "Sorry, we couldn't help it," Felicia said appologetically.

* * *

"Other worlds?" Felicia asked, not really believing what they were hearing. Neo had just taken the time to explain and tell them about what had happened to him during the 8 year period of his disappearance. To sum it all up, apparently their little brother had been flung to other worlds, outside of just the two worlds that made up their world, which were Earth, and The Makai. What's more, apparently, after his death, their little brother had been deemed worthy of both being turned into a "rebirth", a reborn hero who would be given the task of saving many worlds, with the trade off being the chances of dying and being revived multiple times, and possessing a weapon called a Keyblade, which, according to Neo were easily the most powerful weapons in the universe. Even more, Neo explained that if they needed proof, they were already standing in one, as he had explained that the train they were riding, the Denliner, was a train used to transverse "The Sands Of Time" they were in, which was actually the accumulation of time itself, and that the creatures they had seen earlier, were called imagin, which are creatures who came from the future.

Talbain just sat on his seat, deep in thought. What Neo had told them was almost too much to believe. He would have pondered those things for a while, if Naomi hadn't picked the timing to say, "We have arrived at our destination. Neo-kun, Talbain-san, Felicia-san, thank you for riding with us on the Denliner," she said, before Neo got up and said, "Well, here we are," he said, before he beckoned his 'big bro and big sis' to follow him, which they did.

When they got out of the Denliner, Talbain's and Felicia's mouths would have hit the ground, if it were physically possible. The reason for that, was not only because they were now standing in a victorian style town, but also because of the inhabitants, which were not only humans, but of many other species, big and small, familiar and unfamiliar. Neo just chuckled at his their reactions and stepped forward, before he faced the two of them and said "Welcome to The Wandering City, Traverse Town," he stated with a smile.

Author's Note:

Chapter 3 done. It took a while, because I've been busy with my other fics, especially my new fanfic, Star Fox X.


	5. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Darkstalkers, or any other series I include in this fic. I only own the OC I made.

Chapter 4: Beginnings

(Opening theme: Journey Through The Decade, by Gackt)

_*music*_

The keyblade: Unlimited flings through the screen, and Neo (with his hood over his face) catches it, and looks around (he is in inter-space (the space between worlds))

_Mi-ageru hoshi sorezore no rekishi ga kagayaite._

Neo removes his hood, and a silhouette of his 2nd appearance appears by his side.

_Seiza no you sen ga musubu shunkan hajimaru legend_

(Background: the station of serenity) Several silhouettes of the other Celestial Seven (Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) appear in turn, before Talbain and Felicia appear in the center of the scene, holding a large crystal, and lifting it up.

_Aurora yurameku jikuu koete._

Several silhouettes charge at another bunch of silhouettes, then followed by an adult Anita with her hands together and her eyes closed as though she were praying.

_Tobikomu meisou suru parallel world_

Talbain and Felicia are seen, before they drop the crystal, causing it to break, then Neo is seen, with the view spinning around him.

_On the road daremo tabi no tochuu_

Neo turns around, with his keyblade in hand, and an army of Heartless and Nobodies surround him.

_Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame_

Neo starts fighting the army, easily defeating one after another, both with his Keyblade, as well as with his own powers.

_Atarashi yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou_

Neo looks up for a moment, before Talbain and Felica enter the fray, followed by Nova and Kos-Mos along with the rest of the Celestial Seven, allowing them to push back the army.

_Mokugeki se y__o_

Neo kicks a nobody aside, then the screen shows Anita looking forward, then changes again to show Neo riding on a ride chaser (from Megaman X).

_Journey Through The Decade_

Neo breaks through a dimensional curtain, and is seen zooming away with his ride chaser.

(Song end)

-Darkstalkers: NB-

_Nexus City, Monsterra (Darkstalkers World)_

Deep in an unnamed mountain, a city that had been built into the mountains and around the terrain stood. The rain poured on the dreary day in the city. All around, the inhabitants of the city were going about their daily routine, as both humans and Darkstalkers went about their lives. While this sight might have been strange to many people, here in Nexus, it was one of the few places where the two races co-existed peacefully with one another.

Up in one of the buildings, a young woman watched the people below. She was dressed in a blue-ish purple dress that covered most of her body. On her head was a simple hat, colored the same color as the dress. Her long hair was a dark brown color, and was kept in a long braid. She sighed as she looked down at the white piece of material that was tied on her right arm. To anyone who didn't know what that material was, they would think it was a ripped piece of material that had come from a rain coat. However, to those that knew the story behind that material, they would know just how important it was for the young woman. Her name? Anita. She was neither human, nor was she a Darkstalker, but rather something in between. In fact, while most wouldn't have figured it, she was actually the leader of the people who lived in this city. About 8 years ago, after the defeat of the demon lord: Jedah Dohma, the people of the world had taken a good hard look at themselves, and had begun to question just how worth it this 'war' between humans and Darkstalkers really was. Because of this, there had been a split in the populations of the world, resulting in the world populace in general now being part of either one of three factions.

The first faction was comprised strictly of humans. That faction was made up of the humans who had refused to think of the Darkstalkers as nothing more than a plague upon the world that should be exterminated, and that humans should rule the world just as (according to them) it should have always been. Despite all that, Anita thought they were just being stupid and stubborn. At one point, she herself may have thought nothing of the Darkstalkers, but as a little girl, she had seen for herself that just as there were many Darkstalkers that truly were monsters, there were just as many who simply wished to live peacefully. On that note, she also remembered just how many humans that were worse monsters than any Darkstalker could have been. "_Humph! And they say that humans and Darkstalkers aren't alike,_" she mentally huffed, as she knew just how wrong they were.

The second faction that comprised a part of the population of the world was similar, yet at the same time, it was the exact opposite of the first. The second faction was made up entirely of Darkstalkers. Similar to the first faction, these Darkstalkers saw humans as either nothing more than lowly vermin that were beneath them, or cattle for them to feed off. Like the first faction, the second faction refused to believe that humans and Darkstalkers could co-exist, and instead either wanted nothing more than to have the entire human race under their thumbs, or worse, they wanted genocide of the human race. "_Why can't they just see reason and stop fighting?_" Anita mentally sighed tiredly, as between the two factions; the second faction was generally the more active threat.

Finally, the third faction that sadly made up the minority of the current population was her faction. Unlike the first two factions, the third faction consisted of both humans and peaceful Darkstalkers who were willing to see each other as equals, and actually want to co-exist with each other rather than constantly try to kill each other. Unfortunately, because their faction went against everything the first two factions believed in, they were constantly persecuted by both the human and Darkstalker factions. "_And all because we wanted peace, while they wanted war,_" Anita sighed sadly. She had been there when the factions were formed. Many of the Darkstalkers she knew were spread out amongst the factions, but fortunately, all the Darkstalkers that were her close friends and her trusted confidants were part of her faction. In fact, if it weren't for her friends, she didn't know how long her faction would have lasted against the persecution of the enemy factions. Among those Darkstalkers, was her adoptive father: Donovan Baine, her surrogate sisters: Hsien-Ko and Mei-ling, Neo's adoptive siblings: Jon Talbain and Felicia Talbain, the emperor of Atlantis: Rikuo Aulbath, the warrior of the Big Foot tribe: Quatos the Sasquatch, as well as the two golems: Emily Von Gerdenheim and Victor Von Gerdenheim. She smiled again as she remembered the contributions her friends and family had done to ensure that their faction would survive. Even though she had been was now the 'leader' of this faction, that had only been a recent development, and even then, she could only do so much, that if it hadn't been for her friends and family, she was sure that her faction would have fallen long ago.

"Bless their souls," she said with a gentle smile, as she remembered just how great their contributions had been. During the chaos when the factions were first formed, and tension between the humans and Darkstalkers were still strong, Felicia had greatly helped when she became a sort of ambassador for the two races, which allowed the two races to work out their problems, and eventually reach an initial compromise, that would lead to the peaceful co-existence of the two races. Shortly after that, the two enemy factions had started attacking them, and when security became an issue, Donovan, Jon, Hsien-Ko, and Mei-Ling had managed to organize a defense force to deal with the threats, be they from humans, or from Darkstalkers, as well as teaching the people how to defend themselves when necessary. Another important contribution was the lives of the people, as most of the existing power supplies and generators, along with most of the existing settlements and food sources were controlled by the human and Darkstalker faction, which had quickly cut them off from any stable supplies. At that time, Emily, Victor, Rikuo, and Quatos had come to the aid of the people. Emily and Victor had used the research notes that their father had left them to construct generators that used lightning and various other sources to provide the necessary power that they needed. Quatos, along with his tribe, had taught the people how to use the many mountains in the region as homes, which took advantage of the mountains' structures to both provide homes, as well as use them as protection from their enemies. Last, but certainly not least, Rikuo and his kingdom had helped provide a good amount of the food and resources by using resources that came from the oceans that happened to be close to where their faction lived, while the people worked hard to establish stable sources of food and resources to sustain themselves. Of course, they had to be careful not to overuse any of their resources, as like it or not, they were quite limited (thankfully not limited to the point that they had to constantly cut corners just to survive). As a result, after a few years, they had managed to build themselves up into an exceptionally strong faction. "_And all this couldn't have been possible without his sacrifice…_" she thought sadly.

Sighing again, she looked down sadly at the material that was tied to her arm. The material had come from a rain coat, but not just any rain coat. It had come from the rain coat that belonged to her dear friend, and was the only momento she had of him. Looking out the window, she remembered him. Neo Lumino. Neo had easily been her first best friend, and over time, became someone dear to her, even if she hadn't realized it until it was too late. Many people credited Neo with being the one to allow the human-Darkstalker faction to be formed, through the sacrifice he had made. The sacrifice that Neo, a human-Darkstalker hybrid had made, forced many to take a hard look at themselves and ask if they really were so different that they must continue to fight each other, and for the few that had become part of this faction, it had been the catalyst that allowed the seeds of co-existence to be planted. A single tear fell from her face when she remembered the incident that had taken place 8 years ago, and the fate that had befallen her dear friend.

**(Flashback)**

**After all the bloodshed and insanity, it was finally over. Anita, along with Donovan, Hsien-Ko, and Mei-Ling saw from a distance the destruction of Jedah and the Majigen. Sensing the energy coming from that location, they could clearly sense Neo's Darkforce, as well as Talbain's and Felicia's respective Darkforces, meaning they were together. **

"**So it's finally over…" Mei-Ling said, as Anita had a small smile on her face. **

**However, at that moment, Donovan's eyes widened. "Wait, something is wrong!" he said. **

**In response, the three of them focused their senses, and true enough, they felt Neo's Darkforce suddenly start draining at a rapid pace. At the rate his power was draining, it would surely kill him if it continued. In response to this, the four of them quickly rushed to the location of their friends. Along the way, Anita had one thought in her mind: "_Neo…please be alright,_" as a worried expression began to appear on her face. **

**Sadly, her fears were confirmed. Shortly before they reached the spot of Jedah's demise, a rain of black and white feathers had filled the sky, with all the feathers originating from the spot that they were headed for. While the feathers themselves weren't something that would cause them any worry, it was the energy coming from them that they recognized as Neo's energy. By the time they had reached their destination, they found Talbain and Felicia, both of them badly injured, weeping as they cradled an all too familiar raincoat. Words were unnecessary at that point, as the look in the two sorrowful Darkstalkers' eyes said it all. Her dear friend… Neo Lumino… was dead. He had done the ultimate sacrifice when he used up all of his remaining power to destroy Jedah and the Majigen. When the fact hit her, she was stunned for a moment, as though not wanting to believe that it had happened, but as the reality set in, she found herself hugging the raincoat as for the first time since she had lost her emotions, she cried. Cried harder than she had ever done before, mourning the loss of her dear friend. **

**(Flashback end)**

After that incident, Anita found that she had truly regained her emotions once more (While she had started to regain some of her emotions after Pyron's defeat, she never actually regained all of them until after Jedah's defeat). Ever since then, she had decided to embrace her emotions once more, and live strong in memory of her friend. Yet, even after all these years, even though he was gone, she had started to harbor feelings for him. Even if she knew he was gone, somehow she could never stop thinking of him, as though he were still alive.

"_And now this happens…_" she sighed sadly again. Recently, there had been reports of several humans that had been attacked and killed. The state that their bodies were found in clearly suggested that it was the work of a Darkstalker, yet the kill methods didn't remotely resemble any known species of Darkstalker. Even worse, a few weeks after the attacks started, she received news that Talbain had been rushed to the hospital. Despite making a full recovery, according to the werewolf, he had encountered one of the culprits of the murders. The problem was that the creature he described didn't match the description of any known Darkstalker. According to him, the creature looked like a humanoid rhinoceros made out of stain glass, which seemed to feed by using fangs that came out of its body (she had seen herself the two puncture wounds on Talbain's shoulders from the pictures the doctors had taken of them, and they were like nothing she or anyone had ever seen). Thankfully, during the time of Talbain's recovery, the attacks had suddenly stopped as though someone had dealt with whoever was responsible. However, the good news was short lived, as a week ago, the Talbain couple: Jon and Felicia had suddenly vanished without a trace. There were no signs of any struggles, and everything in the apartment where they lived was still there. It was as though the two of them just vanished into thin air.

"Anita, are you alright?" came the voice of her adoptive father. Shortly after Pyron's invasion, Donovan had officially adopted Anita as his daughter. That event, while not enough to let her regain her emotions, was still a happy enough event that the girl actually smiled slightly at the time. "I see that something is troubling you."

"Yes, father. I was just thinking about recent events," Anita said

Donovan nodded at that. "Yes, we all are worried, and wonder what has happened to the two of them. It's not like them to suddenly disappear like that," he said, before adding with a reassuring smile, "But we must not forget. The two of them are formidable. I am certain that they are alright."

Anita nodded, despite the slightly troubled look on her face. "_Jon… Felicia… Wherever you are, I hope you're alright. I already lost Neo. I don't want to lose any more of my friends,_" she thought, before she and Donovan left the room.

-Darkstalker: NB-

_Meanwhile, in another world…_

Within an impressive coliseum that looked like something from ancient times, a crowd gathered as they watched a battle taking place in the arena. Within the arena, a massive dog stood unmoving. The dog was jet black, with three heads. Each head had a maw of razor sharp teeth, and blazing red eyes. This was Cerberus, guardian of the underworld, and a participant in this particular match. Cerberus stood there for a moment, seemingly unmoving, before his legs buckled, and he collapsed unconscious. The crowd broke into loud cheers as the match was over. Standing over the unconscious hound, were the three victors of the match. The first was a woman with cat ears, paws, and tail. She had royal blue hair, tanned skin, and emerald green eyes which gave her an exotic appearance, especially when topped with the fact that she wore what looked like strange body paint, which was actually her fur. The second was a man that looked like a humanoid wolf. He had azure blue fur, with a few patches of white fur around his arms, legs, chest, and neck, topped with his feral eyes that were an almost golden shade of yellow, which gave him an appearance that was both ferocious and awe inspiring. He wore a pair of purple pants with a martial arts belt, which complemented the fact that he used martial arts in his fights. The last member of the winning team was a young man physically in his late teens. He was dressed in a single white coat that covered his entire body from the neck down, complete with a hood that could be used to conceal his identity. On his hands, were a pair of white gloves and on his legs were a pair of boots that resembled army boots.

"Well folks, we have our winners, and our champions of this tournament!" came the voice of the referee, which turned out to be a short and rather plump satyr. He let the crowd cheer for a few moments before continuing "And with this, allow me to introduce our champions, the proud members of Team Black Triad!" the referee continued. "Fast as lightning, and beautiful as snow, don't let her looks fool you! Felicia Talbain!" he announced, earning cheers from the crowd. "Strong and savage as the beast he is, his blazing techniques will leave his opponents in shreds! Jon Talbain!" he continued, as another round of cheers from the crowd ensued. "And of course, last but certainly not least, one of our all-time favorites, the warrior that walks both paths, one of the wielders of both light and darkness, you all know him as the Chaotic Unbalance! Neo Lumino!" the referee finished, earning a thunderous applause from the audience.

"Congratulations, you three. Just what I'd expect from a team that Neo put together," the referee congratulated, as he handed them the trophy.

"Thanks, Phil," Neo said, refering to the referee as Phil. "Of course, big bro and big sis are the ones that taught me the basics of fighting, so of course they'd be good. Heck, I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it weren't for them."

"Awww, shucks. Thanks Neo, but we can't take all the credit. You did plenty as well," Felicia smiled.

"That's right, little brother. We only pointed you in the direction. The rest was because of the choices you made yourself," Jon said with a grin.

-Darkstalkers: NB-

_Later, __Neo's House, Traverse Town__…_

"Well, that was fun," Neo said with a small smile, as he placed the trophy in a cabinet that had several other awards similar to it.

"Yeah. I have to admit, I can't remember when was the last time we actually got to fight just for sport," Jon nodded.

"Just like old times, huh?" Neo said as he had a nostalgic look on his face.

"Yeah, just like the old days, back before…" Felicia started, before she became uncertain of her words.

"The word you're looking for, big sis, is before I died," Neo sighed. While for most people it might seem strange that he was openly admitting that he had died once, but life as a Rebirth had made him easily acknowledge and admit his own mortality.

"We know, it's just that… seeing you here now…" Felicia sighed sadly.

"We've never forgotten that day. The day we thought we had lost you…" Jon said with a sad look in his eyes. Both of them had never forgotten that day. The sight of Neo slowly dying after he had defeated Jedah, at the cost of his own life. That day had been the saddest day for both of them, yet now… now it felt like that day had never happened

"Big bro… Big sis… I've never forgotten that day either. Ever since that day, the one goal that has pulled me through even the hardest of times, was my goal to meet you two again. No matter what, I always looked forward to the day that we would meet again… the day when our family would be complete again…" Neo said with a sad smile.

The atmosphere that was a mixture of sadness from reminiscing of the painful past and happiness of their reunion after years apart went on for a few moments, until…

"So… Neo, you sure are popular with the people here," Felicia suddenly said, as she defused the heavy atmosphere. It was the truth, since pretty much everyone they had met since they followed Neo to these new worlds seemed to idolize him, as well as

"Well, being one of the people credited for saving the universe certainly helps boost my PR," Neo said with a grin.

"That's true," Felicia admitted.

"Honestly, seeing you now, who would have thought that the little boy we found in the forest would grow up to be you," Jon chuckled as he remembered the stories that Neo had told them.

During the trip on the Den-Liner, Neo had told them a lot about what he had been doing. To say that the two of them had been surprised would be an understatement. The two of them had been completely caught off-guard by Neo's tale, which started from his awakening as a Rebirth, which had taken place only moments after his initial death, followed by his discovery of the many worlds and his adventures through them. The two of them were happy when Neo told them about the many friends and comrades he had made, and fought alongside throughout his journey, the many fantastic places he had visited during the journey, as well as his life now. The two of them were glad when they heard of how he lived now. While they did notice that their little brother seemed colder and more distant than when he had been a kid, underneath it all, he was still the same kind hearted person. They were pleasantly surprised to hear that their little brother was considered one of the seven strongest warriors in the current known universe, as well as the fact that he had been busy during the last 5 years working towards building a utopia where everyone could co-exist. At the time, Neo had stated that he wanted to build the world that they had always dreamed of. A world where nobody was judged based on what they are, but rather based on who they are.

"You've really been working hard all these years, huh?" Felicia said with a gentle smile, remembering what Neo had told them.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy, but I'm happy with what everyone has achieved," Neo smiled slightly, before continuing. "You know, I always did believe in the world that you told me would come. A world where humans and Darkstalkers could live together peacefully, but now, I want to build a world where everyone can live in peace, no matter what world or race they came from. A world where everyone can be accepted for who they are."

"It's a wonderful dream," Jon smiled. He remembered when Felicia first told him about what she believed would happen to the world. At first he had been skeptical, but as he traveled with her, over time he began to see that it wasn't just an idealistic dream. Heck, their world had already begun to go in that direction provided the factions stop their war. He frowned slightly as he thought about that. "But, will that world really happen? Will people really accept that ideal so easily?"

"I'm not expecting them to. I know… Heck, everyone else also knows that this ideal is flawed," Neo shrugged.

"I hate to say it, but Jon does have a point," Felicia sighed. "People tend to believe in what they think is perfect more than what they think is flawed."

"I know, but tell me… since when has anything been perfect?" Neo asked. The Talbain couple thought of it for a moment, before realizing that the answer was never. Nothing they had ever encountered had been perfect. A good example would be Pyron and Jedah. Both of them claimed themselves to be a god and a savior respectively, and claimed that they were perfect, yet they were both defeated, which proved that they were anything but perfect.

Seeing the realization in their eyes, Neo smiled slightly. "You see, big bro, big sis. Perfection is an illusion, something to be strived for, but never achieved," Neo said, before adding, "If anything, the people who believe they have achieved perfection lose the need to improve and quickly become stagnant, and once they become stagnant… well, let's just say they don't live for very much longer."

The Talbain couple blinked in surprise at how casually Neo said that, but they quickly realized that the life Neo had lived during the time after his first death probably had a lot to do with it. They were quite surprised when Neo had told them about the duties he now had as a Rebirth, which was to maintain the balance of the universe at all cost. Unfortunately, they were also saddened when Neo told them just how far at all cost meant when it came to fulfilling the duties of the Rebirths. According to Neo, the duties of a rebirth were so important, that there were times when it was nearly to the point where virtually no sacrifice was too great in order to fulfill the duties. Neo himself had admitted that he had done many actions in the past in order to fulfill his duty, many of which he was not proud of, be it underhanded tactics (masquerading as a villain to gain the trust of the true villains, only to stab them in the back), or the difficult sacrifices that had to be made (sacrificing countless lives to save countless more). Despite that, they could see that Neo had made the best of his situation and lived his new life as well as possible.

"So anyway, how do you like it here? Hope it's at least better than what we had to go through when I was a kid," Neo suddenly said.

The two of them blinked in surprise, before they smiled gently.

"It's a good home. If anything, the idea of living here is pretty damn tempting," Jon grinned.

"Yeah, everyone is nice. The people live together peacefully, and aside from a few bumps in the road, it's incredible here," Felicia smiled, before adding, "Though, I think living with those two will take some getting used to…" she added with a sweat drop as she remembered Neo's new 'family'.

It had been about 3 weeks ago (time in the KH worlds runs 3 times faster than the time in Monsterra), after Neo had brought them to his current home in Traverse Town. Their first impression of the town was very good, as they had to admit that the town had a lovely and calming vibe to it. Added by the fact that the place was in a constant nighttime setting and with its victorian style, made it a very nice looking place. After getting off the Den-Liner, Neo had brought them to the three story building that could be seen from the gate, which had the sign: Accessories. Neo then explained that after the previous owner of the building, a guy named Cid, moved back to his home world, Neo had taken the building as his home, and was now the owner of both the Accessory shop, as well as the Synthesis shop, with him renovating the building which had originally been a two story building into the current three story building, with the third floor serving as his house. At first, the Talbain couple were skeptical about the 'house', as it seemed very small from the outside, but they were certainly surprised to find that the third floor was MUCH bigger on the inside, as it had a large living room, complete with a large flat-screen television, a good sized dining room, as well as a spacious kitchen. The house also had a game room which was full of various seemingly ordinary games, ranging from video games, to card games (the notion of ordinary was blown away, when Neo demonstrated summoning one of the monsters out of the cards), as well as four bedrooms which included a guest room, and even a small indoor garden. It was at this point that the two of them met their 'nephew and niece': Nova. EXE, and Kos-Mos EX, or Nathan and Kelly when they were out of their armor. At first, the Jon and Felicia were a little bit uncertain of the two, having had bad experiences with robots in general, but after some time getting to know them better, they were able to see past the fact that they were machines, and see that Neo's two 'children' were nothing like the mindless machines (Huitzil) that had caused so much destruction in the past, and that Nathan and Kelly were genuinely able to think and feel as though they were humans.

Shaking off the thought, the Talbain Couple turned back to Neo, who chuckled slightly. "I kinda figured you'd have that problem. Initially, those two were my… experiments on Artificial Intelligence and robotics. I had intended to experiment on where the line between a human and a machine blend. I admit my experiment was… questionable, but I managed to create the two of them, and I don't regret it one bit," Neo stated. At that, Jon and Felicia didn't say anything, remembering that Neo had told them that he used some of his own DNA in making the two of them, meaning that Neo was, in a biological sense, related to Nathan and Kelly.

Any further conversations were cut off when Felicia let off a tired yawn.

"Are you alright, Felicia?" Jon asked worriedly, as for the past few days, his wife seemed to tire faster than usual.

"Yeah big sis. You seem to keep getting tired lately," Neo nodded in agreement.

"I'm fine. I guess we've just been having more excitement lately. It's probably nothing," she said.

"Well, if that's the case then I think you should take it easy then. It is late after all," Neo said.

"Yeah, bed sounds good right now," Felicia nodded.

"Let's go then," Jon said with a loving smile as the couple went back to their room.

"You two go ahead first. I've got some work I need to take care of," Neo called out as he went down to the first floor.

-Darkstalkers: NB-

_Somewhere in the upper atmosphere of Monsterra…_

"So, after all these years I've finally found this world once more…" the figure said as he floated in space, looking down at Monsterra. The figure wore twisted black armor, which looked like a twisted amalgamation of various different armors. He had stark white hair which was in a wild style that reached down and partially obscured his upper face, with glowing red eyes hidden behind his hair. "How fitting that I shall end this where it all started," he added, before he grasped his face as an insane grin formed behind his hand.

"Hmhmhm… Gwahahahaha! My world! My birthright! All of it will come through, and I won't let anyone stop me this time!" he roared as he threw his head back with insane laughter, before descending into the world bellow.

-Darkstalkers: NB-

_Meanwhile…_

Neo yawned slightly as he looked through the data on the screen. By his side, in front of their own respective consoles, Nathan and Kelly were diligently working as well.

"I think we should turn in soon," Nathan said, before yawning slightly. "I think we need a recharge soon."

"I agree. I could use something to eat too," Kelly nodded wryly.

"Yeah, let's call it a… huh?" Neo started, before the screen went haywire as alerts went off.

"The scanners are picking up a massive amount of dark energy!" Nathan said.

"What the…?! The energy is coming from Monsterra, and its way too strong to be normal!" Neo said as he looked at the data. His eyes widened as he recognized the energy signature, but he still hoped he was wrong. "Cross reference energy signature with our records. See if we can find a match!" he ordered.

"Roger!" Nathan and Kelly nodded as they cross referenced the signal.

It didn't take long for the computers to find a match, confirming Neo's fears. "Energy signature confirmed! Subject: Xeno Lumino!" Nathan and Kelly said.

"Just as I feared… Notify the other Celestial Seven. We'll discuss our next course of action in the morning. For now, we should rest up an prepare…" Neo said in a grave voice, knowing that something big was approaching…

Author's Note:

After the long Hiatus, I'm finally starting to get some inspiration back, so hopefully I can start writing more chapters faster.

P.S.

I mentioned something that will be important in my other fanfics set after this fic. Its very subtle, but can you guess what it is? (Hint: it was near the end)


End file.
